Bloodeater
Bloodeater is the name given to the Force imbued axe originally owned by the pirate lord and fallen Jedi known as Endor, then later by the Sith lord known as Dragus. During Endor's first fall to the Dark Side, after being indoctrinated by the original Darth Dragus and accepted as his apprentice, the fallen Jedi was tasked with forging a weapon worthy of a Sith. He traveled alone to Mustafar, seeking out a place of solitary isolation amongst the lava flows. There, beneath the superheated stream of magma falls, he forged an axe using the knowledge of Sith alchemy gifted to him by his new Dark Side master. In several campaigns following this, Endor used the axe to slay numerous opponents at the behest of his cruel master. It saw use against Jedi, Mandalorian, and Sith foe alike. The first notable conflict in which Endor wielded the fell blade was against Jedi Master Kwai-Ming on Hoth, within the hangar of Darth Dragus' secret complex. The battle ended when Endor called down an airstrike upon the facility, but not before the weapon showed its true potency by nearly defeating the Jedi. Sometime shortly after that, Endor would be redeemed from the Dark Side and returned to the Light. It was during this time that the axe saw its most infrequent use, being placed away so that Endor would not be tempted by its connection to the Dark Side. But ultimately Endor was a man of malleable morals, weak and corruptible. While serving as Baron Administrator of Cloud City, he used the axe repeatedly to battle off the city's many enemies and threats. It was because of this that he would eventually fall to the Dark Side again, fated never to be fully redeemed again. Against Reborna Ruin, Sigilius, Ninten, Kom'rk and many other powerful Force user's was the weapon used. Some of these men would later become Endor's allies, some would not. Regardless, the axe saw more than its fair share of bloodshed against their servants. It wasn't until Endor finally denounced both the Sith and the Jedi that the weapon found its true calling. Departing Bespin for Tynna, Endor reclaimed his former pirate heritage and used the axe in defence of his new world. Jarypt Namelk, Eradomens, and even creatures from the Unknown Region such as the Yuuzhan Vong all at some point posed a threat to the peaceful backwater world. All met with the axe eventually, though not all of those mentioned could attest to surviving its wrath. It was at this time that Endor finally gave the weapon its name. He called it Bloodeater, for over the many years he wielded it, the blade had taken hundreds of lives and left the battle field a bloody mess. It was not out of some sick sadist desire that he named it so fiendishly, but rather in memory of the fallen. Each time he used the weapon, he was able to relive those past battles as though he had taken a step back through time. Unfortunately, Endor's life of violence had eventually caught up with him during one campaign to rid Tynna of the homicidal Darksider known as Eradomens. He had tried to defeat the man before, but the evil being proved as slippery as a snake. Eventually their conflict came to an end when Eradomens entered Endor's office and detonated a total of twenty five thermal detonators, using himself as a suicide bomb to destroy the pirate. After that the axe was not seen for some time, having been passed to the Inquisitor Kryptman after Endor's death and remaining there in the Inquisition's armoury on Tynna for many years. Claimed by Right of Heritage Several years later, the flawed clone of Endor would travel to Tynna with plans to further his power. Dragus was his name, the title adopted from his creator's former master. While in the midst of forming an uprising against Sith'ari Grizz, the new ruler of Tynna, Dragus found himself allied with Inquisitor Kryptman. When given a chance to scour the armoury for supplies, he came across Bloodeater, encased in glass as part of a memorial to Endor. Feeling the potency and dark history of the weapon through the Force, Dragus claimed the blade for himself and used it to pursue his bloody conflict. Eventually his plans would unravel and he would be forced to flee Tynna, taking the blade with him to the safety of the Inquisition world known as Shili. It was there that Dragus' first true test with the axe would be found. Eradomens, somehow returned to the grave in the form of a soul possessed mask, had been tracking Dragus for some time. The Darksider believed the Sith to be Endor, due in part to the fact that the clone shared the same face as his creator. When the two eventually confronted one another on Shili's grass planes, a battle of immense proportions took place. Force powers were flung about recklessly, blades clashed, and blood was spilt. The Darkside soaked soil beneath their feet only added to the effect. Finally, when the battle neared its end, it looked as though the Sith would meet his demise. Yet Eradomens had failed to consider one thing as he neared for the death blow. Dragus had not the honour of Endor, he was a far more devious opponent. As the Darksider moved in for the kill, Dragus delivered a final blow with Bloodeater to the side of Eradomens skull, caving it in and defeating the man that his creator never could. After that the weapons history is mixed. Several notable battles occurred in which it was used, though unlike Endor, Dragus was not prone to throwing himself into battle recklessly. The weapon stayed at his side, accompanying him from planet to planet as he built up his resources and ascended the ranks of the New Order of the Eye. Composition As stated, the axe was created on Mustafar using Sith alchemy. The actual metal used to construct the weapon is unknown, but due to its complete lightsaber resistance, there are few materials from which it could have been forged. Like a Sith sword the blade is magnetically sealed, making it capable of deflecting laser beams, blaster bolts, and energy weapons of any sort. Its weight was considerable, making it unwieldy for any who were not privy to its secrets. Of all the beings in the galaxy, only Endor and Dragus were able to wield it affectively. Due to the fact that it was heavily Force imbued, it responded to Force Lightning in the most interesting of ways. The axe would actually draw the energy in and store it like a capacitor, holding it until it came into contact with a solid object. When this occurred, the pent up energy would be released, increasing the potency of an attack. The handle was bound tightly in strips of reek leather from Ylesia, making for a more secure grip. Category:Personal Weapons Category:Melee Weapons